


Coffee?

by Muddled_Crow



Series: Equally Marked [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, old men being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow
Summary: Corvo wakes up one sleepy morning, and finds that Daud is, for once, asleep.





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Due to Inspiration, my first Dishonored Fanfic having turned one year old, I decided I wanted to write some real tooth rotting fluff to celebrate c'''':  
> This is when they're nice and happy in Karnaca. c'':

A gentle breeze took a hold of the curtains hanging idly by the balcony door, leading it outside towards the fresh air of the morning sun, shining orange well into the room. A pair of brown eyes nearly painted a warm orange stared over towards the door, watching the curtains flow. Eyelids heavy, yet with the man awake, he leaned his head further up towards the pillow, that felt very soft towards his cheeks, not minding the soft grunt that escaped the man beside him, who's arm wormed itself further around Corvo, fingers grazing against his skin, a light ghost of a touch, but it ended with a firm and calloused palm stretching across his waist, and resting there.

Letting a heavy sigh escape him, Corvo nuzzled his face towards his lovers forehead, against his nose.

"You awake?," Corvo murmured in a soft whisper.

But he got no reply, just the sight of his lover sleeping quietly at his side, head half buried in Corvo's pillow. Under said pillow, Corvo's arm was resting, the man supposing that they had moved along during the few hours they had slept, both most likely trying to get more comfortable, for Corvo remembered all too well that Daud ended up on his chest, Corvo's arm settled around him as they drifted off to sleep, in the cool night air. It was still very early, all too early in fact, Corvo not managing to sleep due to the colder air, the man having managed to get used to the usual temperature for the few years he had spent back in his homeland...

Usually, the two of them didn't forget to close the door after them before bed, but last night it was understandable. They were much more busy with each other to think of locking the door, so it had most likely slipped open after Daud just flung it shut.

Ah- Corvo got goosebumps when his mind wandered over to last night, and the cold.  
He twisted himself only very slightly, to not wake his lover at his side, and let his eyes scan first the room, not being able to resist the temptation. And he laid his head down quickly again, a small smile on his lips, and reached with his free hand for the blanket he managed to find, before his eyes settled on the clothing on the floor and he had to look away.  
Though, he draped the blanket further over himself, having to pull a bit to get it out under Daud's leg, who didn't stir at all. With both him and Daud covered, Corvo slowly moved as he was before. He curled up to him, lips close to his lovers head and nose. Not really able to help himself, Corvo closed his eyes, a sincere look on his face, as he kissed the older man's nose, a lingering, slow kiss. He was sure the other would wake up from that, but he was proven wrong, for the only thing he got out of the other was a sigh, deep and sleepy. Almost dreamy.  
And almost just as dreamy, Corvo's hand trailed up to the other from the middle of his stomach, ghostly touches that wasn't meant to tickle, only to caress. His hand trailed up the scared chest, trailed up to his lovers wider neck, and ended up towards that scar, that he remembered all too well. At least, one of them... He found the other, the more deeper one, after moving just a little. It showed so well, and still felt too prominent... Corvo sighed, and moved on, up to his left side... To that old, old scar, that painted his face.  
His thumb stroked along it, palm leaving a warm trail on his lovers face as he moved...

Although he wanted to wake Daud up, just to continue, Corvo simply let him sleep, lying close, until he slowly drifted off to a very light sleep himself, his smile faded, Corvo only breathing slowly from half parted lips...

Only a little while later, Corvo stirred from his sleep, due to some sounds. He carefully looked up to "pretend" that he was asleep, ready to jump up, but... He had no need to do that, for nobody was around. All he saw was the curtains flapping harder than they had before. So Corvo sighed quietly, laying his head down again, to his lover, who hadn't even moved, lips still half open as they were, the man still looking all too peaceful, even his frown lines seemed smaller and less visible. It was almost odd to see the old man like this.

Corvo slowly kissed the man's nose again, and this time, after a few seconds, he got a reaction from Daud. He slowly opened his eyes, looking curiously towards Corvo, his brows furrowed. But a few seconds later Daud seemed to calm, and much to Corvo's surprise, he kissed his nose back, a short and sweet one.  
Slowly Corvo smiled, starting to take back his arm, Daud helping by propping himself up on his arm, all while facing his lover. It seemed he was ready to get up. Once Corvo's arm wormed itself from Daud, he was quick to let it touch the other again, touching his chest at first, while Daud looked to the hand, and suddenly, Corvo moved closer, his hand travelling up, and resting his hand against his shoulder... They met in a kiss, a chaste, short morning kiss, one that Corvo broke by simply... Pushing Daud to his back, the man nearly grunting from the surprise of it.  
He was met with Corvo now hovering over him, a smirk on his lips.

"Morning." Corvo muttered, his leg stroking against Daud's. But he quickly stilled once he felt a hand on the back of his head, that suddenly pulled him down, Corvo's lips now just mere millimetres away from his lovers, leaving him staring a bit wide eyed at the other.

"Morning. Now get up.," Daud muttered.

But Corvo wasn't having any of it. "We got time," He muttered, and the hand keeping his lover down moved to his face instead, and they finally met in a proper kiss, one that couldn't rival yesterdays, though... Daud had no quarrels, had no objections, so he kissed Corvo, trusting he was right.  
A moan slipped from Corvo, as he jokingly licked Daud's lip, and pulled back all of sudden, letting himself just plop down to his lovers side, nose against his cheek, with a soft smile. His hand rested on his chest by now, as did Daud's on Corvo's chest. And as planned, Daud followed Corvo, not too satisfied just yet with the kiss.  
They only pulled away once the curtains started flapping again, both looking to it, alarmed for a second or two. Then Daud's mood soured, while Corvo chuckled, lying at the side of the man who were now using his powers to pull the door to him, effectively shutting it at least a little bit more, giving them more time. Or, maybe not. Considering the clock.

"Hrmp..." Daud grumbled as Corvo pulled him down in his arms again, thumb trailing over the scar on his neck.

"Coffee...?" He finally mumbled against Corvo's chest, all while Corvo cradled his head, fingers stroking against his skin, and scars.

"Sounds good," He spoke softly, kissing Daud's head. Whom closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, even letting a smile creep to his lips.

Coffee wasn't made before a good time later.


End file.
